srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-09-25 - Visiting Suriel
:Suriel Misaki has posed: Suriel was brought back to the Cradle after the affair at the Germany outpost. Physically, there were no injuries, but he was extremely...mentally exhausted and...something else was drained. Something very important was taken up in all of this, but it was luckily returned to him. More than that, something had changed... Suriel, however, has not been very active since his return, sleeping or being very...passive. People were not sure what was wrong, but he was active enough to wave off people wanting to poke his head. Right now, he was simply resting, looking at a screen with past Gundam Fights replaying on it. :Ascian Luddite has posed: Ascian actually has been quite busy on Mars, working on the war being fought there - away from the trouble on earth. BAHRAM had taken this chance of the EFA directing itself onto Europe and the Neo-DCs actions to attack the EFA bases there. And being a lieutenant, he'd of course been rather involved in this whole mess. But today was different. He was at the Earth Cradle, after having heard that something had happened to Misaki. The young man wanders in with a sense of purpose, the entire left eye covered by a somewhat neat looking black eyepath, with the emblem of BAHRAM proudly addorned in red on it. There's a momentary talk between him and the nurse, resulting in him being pointed out just where Suriel is, before the blue haired young man paces towards the side of Suriel's bed and prompty grabs the nearest chair and settles on it. "Hey." He goes, simply, and eyes the Gundam Fight on TV. He pauses for a bit. "Qualifiers?" Nope, not asking Suriel how he is feeling. Not right away. :Suriel Misaki has posed: "Yeah. Last years. Wasn't able to participate then...you know, how it is." Suriel says with a groan. Ok so he was a little sore...which is saying something, because Ascian has proably seen him take a bullet before with little annoyance. Suriel turns to look at Ascian for a moment, raising an eyebrow. "I thought talk like a Pirate day was last week." he says with a smirk. "What happened to you?" :Ascian Luddite has posed: Ascian nods when Suriel replies, and turns towards Suriel. He's aware of the kid's desire to improve himself as a combattant, and be recognized for it. Gundam Fight or not. "Yeah. I guess I do in a way." Ascian himself had never believed himself to be a supreme fighter. He was just a young man with simple goals he'd fight to protect. Becoming better at what he does - becoming a better fighter - is just... one of the ways to reach that goal. He then smirks and nods at Suriel, chuckling a little at the comment. "Well yes, that /was/ last week, wasn't it? We just had a party at BAHRAM headquarters, and we figured we'd go hunt' some feddy boats, Yarr." Another heartfelt chuckle, before he just shakes his head. "Nah, just a bit of trouble in combat. You know me, I have trouble keeping myself and my machine out of trouble. And sometimes, some of those laser-blasts get a bit too close for comfort." He flips up the eyepatch, showing his eye... similar blue to his other eye, but quite white now. "It'll recover after a while. So the doctors say." He suggests, and lowers the eyepatch again. "But I guess it's just been going down-hill since a few months ago. Constant trauma and all that." :Suriel Misaki has posed: "You should work on your fundlementals then." Suriel says, moving as if to streach himself out. It was cramped in this bed, "Also, you'll need both of those eyes if you want to stay a decent pilot. Depth perception is very important." Suriel's desire to be stronger, more powerful is hardly a secret. Stuff like this shakes a man's goals, and right now Suriel was no doubt pretty shaken, dispite his seemingly calm demeanor. "You also have someone to protect in combat now from time to time." he says, looking sideways towards him. "Oh and there is that whole wanting to be some sort of battlefield leader." :Ascian Luddite has posed: Ascian nods a bit silently at Suriel. "Yeah, I know. It's quite troubling really." The young man admits. "I was actually pondering following in Napth Pleminger's footsteps, and get it fixed permanently. But I am a bit hesitant about replacing a piece of flesh for... well... machinery." As awesome as it would be to have a metatron-glowing eye, he's still a human. He has human doubts. Also, he's not as crazy as other people think he is. "But you are right, I have someone else to care for now. And there is indeed the whole fact that I do try to... well... climb the ladder I guess. I don't believe I am quite ready to go further than where I am now though. I need more experience." Ascian is quick to admit these days that he is, in fact, not infallible. At least to someone like Suriel. "What about you? Do you have anyone to protect, other than yourself?" :Suriel Misaki has posed: "I don't know anymore." Suriel says. "Until recently, I had forgotten that they existed. I do not know where they are." Suriel says, neutrally. "I do not even know what I would say to them. 'Oh hey, you were my partner, but sorry I was forced to forget about you for five years.'" Suriel says...perhaps a bit more bitterly. "So I guess that's a no. It is just me and myself. I guess it's better this way, so that I have nothing to distract me from being what I was meant to be." :Ascian Luddite has posed: "They'd possibly resent you." Ascian admits, nodding his head in agreement, "But I think that, unless you try, you will never know. Maybe one of them remembers you in a good way." He pauses for another moment and throws his hands in the air, then settles them behind his head and leans back a bit, pushing his feet against the floor and causing the chair to lean on its hind-legs. "I don't know man. I don't think it's that big of a distraction. I mean, sure, I've gotten myself into more trouble due to Alina being around - and the same vice-versa. But at the same time, it means you have someone you can trust to have your back." Pause. "I don't mean to say it has to be me or anything, though I'd like to think of you as somewhat of a..." Can't really say friend... "Comrade. But would you not feel safer with someone like mister Ghingnham?" :Suriel Misaki has posed: "Comrades are not the same as what you are talking about. Battle budies and what you speak of are not the same. Sure, if by that I have plenty of people that have my back, and many I have theirs." Suriel says with a shrug. "What you and your sister have is different." Suriel says simply, with a shrug of his shoulders. "And it's something that I can't have. Not if I walk this path." :Ascian Luddite has posed: "True. But they flow together often enough." Ascian agrees with Suriel. "But... I dunno. What I mean /are/ Comerades. But the example I gave was only a battle buddie, perhaps." He scratches the top of his hair, having trouble quite explaining to this to someone like Misaki. Someone who - though he had not finished that sentence for him, he figures is meant to be 'a weapon'. He remembers the kid saying it at some point. "But you are right. What me and my sister have /is/ different. It's a family. It's not something unreachable for you - but it will be if you continue to destroy yourself, and continue thinking yourself just a weapon." Ascian moves his hands back to the front and shakes his head. "I may be explaining this badly. I don't mean to say that I understand exactly what you are thinking. But... I think you have other and better options. At least, from my perspective." :Suriel Misaki has posed: "A warrior." Misaki says suddenly. "I want to become a warrior, the purest sense of the word. Not a weapon for this blasted school! Not a tool for them to use anymore!" Suriel says with sudden fury. "I am sick of the thoughts they keep putting into my head, and the life they took from me. I have a life now that I am going to make the best out of..." Suriel says with a sigh. "You don't get what kinda hell this is like, Ascian." :Ascian Luddite has posed: "I don't." Ascian agrees. "I don't understand what it is like, because that is the kind of life I've left behind." He leans that chair a bit further back and seems rather relaxed, even upon seeing Suriel's outburst. "Or rather, let me rephrase. I've been in a situation like those at the school. Getting my mind twisted, being forced to sit through painful experiments. We both know that I didn't entirely come out unscathed from that whole nastiness. That's why I worry about you a bit. What the school does to you, is what I have issues with. I have no issues with you becoming a warrior. You are one of the best pilots I know - it's why, when we went to retrieve the Mayet, I asked for you." The young man pauses for a moment, and then actually looks at Suriel again - he'd been looking up at the ceiling for a while now. "If you are going to make the best of your life though, know that if you want to be a warrior, there are those who can mix it with family. With a life. And if you need a helping hand, I'll be around for you. I'm probably not exactly... qualified for this kinda shit. But still, I wanna help." :Suriel Misaki has posed: "Once I figure out what to do, I'll tell you." Suriel says. "Right now, I am going to rest and recover my strength and plan revenge on that fucking witch." Suriel could mean either that one from the school OR Morgana. It's hard to tell. "I'm tired. I just feel like everything inside of me was yanked out and twisted again...and now that it is back, I dont' know how much is still twisted or untwisted." :Ascian Luddite has posed: "Heh. I'm sure you will figure it out." Ascian lets the chair fall forwards, so it may stand on all four of its legs again and raises an eyebrow, checking just what about Suriel was so twisted and what not. Really, the eyepatch wearing young man had not seen Suriel so many times, so it would be hard for him to place any changes appearance wise. Still, "Just... keep it together or something." It's a joke, obviously. "And when you go after her, tell me, I'll see if I can help you kick her ass." He does raise a hand. "Busy schedule or not." :Suriel Misaki has posed: "Just don't get your ass wasted by her when I do." Suriel says with a weak smirk. For now, the young man lays back down, as if this whole affair had made him tired. :Ascian Luddite has posed: "Yeah, well..." Pause. Ascian gets up and shrugs his shoulders. "I'm not as terrible as I used to be, y'know? If you aren't careful, I might very well out-do you... just as soon as I get this eye working again." Warns the Martian, nodding his head at Suriel. "Anyhow, I'll let you rest for now. Don't go dreaming about the Gundam Devil now or anything." He points at the Gundam Fight. "I'll be around in the Earth Cradle for a while more. See 'ya." And with that, he wanders off. Category:Logs